onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Henry and Violet
Henry and Violet is an official canonhttps://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/765414814327812096 companion novel to ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Michelle Zink, and was released on May 8, 2018. Official Summary Henry and Violet finally have a chance to be alone. Granted, it's on a school field trip, but with some clever planning and strategic maneuvering, they can orchestrate their own adventure in New York City, a fairytale land in its own right. While they search for a treasured item that once belonged to Violet's father, they are met with obstacles they could never have predicted. What they thought would be a romantic getaway ends up being a true test of their relationship. The question remains: Are they destined for a happily ever after?https://www.amazon.com/Henry-Violet-ABC-Michelle-Zink/dp/1368023703/ Plot Overview Characters Included Regular Characters *Henry Mills *Violet Morgan *Sir Hank Morgan *Regina Mills *Emma Swan *Hook *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Isaac Heller New Characters *Ashley MiltonHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 27 *Basil KnaggsHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 37 *Ben LintonHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 31 *Drew KasinskyHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 4 *Helen *Jackson Keen *JakeHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 6 *Lizette *Matthew DerryHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 5 *Melody Summerfield *Mildred ApplebyHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 15 *Miss Pond *Mr. BlankenshipHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 3 *Mr. Dalton *Mrs. HoltHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 1 *Mr. and Mrs. RutherfordHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 8 *Nancy KapoorHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 12 *NoahHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 6 *Paul Sabatini *Principal HoffmanHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 25 *Ruth Beaumont *Sadie *Whitney DayHenry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 17 Trivia Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Land Without Magic events takes place during the last month of Henry and Violet's junior year in high school,Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 1, 4 after "Beauty" and before "Is This Henry Mills?". The story also takes place three years after the events of "The Dark Swan". |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *The man whom Violet overhears at Battery Park gives the recitation: "You may grow old and trembling in your anatomies, you may lie awake at night listening to the disorder of your veins, you may miss your only love, you may see the world about you devastated by evil lunatics, or know your honour trampled in the sewers of baser minds. There is only one thing for it then — to learn. Learn why the world wags and what wags it. That is the only thing which the mind can never exhaust, never alienate, never be tortured by, never fear or distrust, and never dream of regretting. Learning is the only thing for you. Look what a lot of things there are to learn." **This is taken directly from the fantasy book The Once and Future King by T.H. White, which chronicles the rule of a young King Arthur, and the quote within this book was spoken by the character Merlin. Popular Culture *Several real-life locations in New York City appear throughout the novel. **Battery Park, which the students and chaperones of Storybrooke High bypass in order to reach the ferry terminal for the boat ride around the Statue of Liberty and to reach Ellis Island.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 5-8 **The Bowling Green subway station, where Henry and Violet mix up the address they are headed to and take the Uptown 4 train to the Union Square subway stop. This puts them in the East Village neighborhood of Manhattan, rather than the West Village they had intended to go to.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 9-12 **Washington Square Park and the Stonewall memorial, which Henry and Violet pass on their way to Mildred's shop.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 14 **Central Park.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 16 **The Tiffany & Co. flagship store and Montblanc on Fifth Avenue.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 17, 19 **The SoHo area of Manhattan, where Mildred lives.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 20 **The Empire State Building.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 25, 33 **The Hudson River, where the students of Storybrooke High go on a dinner cruise.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 28-30 **Columbia University.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 32 **An unnamed neighborhood of Brooklyn.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 41 *Chelsea Piers, the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and the Madame Tussauds wax museum are mentioned but do not appear. *A couple in the East Village dance to Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 11 *The tune the beraggled elderly man sings, "Whitney comes to Fourth Street, to bring Mildred and Emmett a morning treat. Then it's on to Tiffany's shiny rings, until the next day when she brings more delicious things" is a reference to the novella Breakfast at Tiffany's and movie adaptation of the same name.Henry and Violet, Kingswell Teen, May 2018, Ch. 14 References }} fr:OUATCNx3 Category:Henry and Violet